She's Too Much Yet It's Enough
by CMMS
Summary: Troy's new in town and decides to check out one of the local hangouts for single men...where he meets someone...Oneshot.


**Author's Note: This story contains some explicit content and is sexual. If you aren't interested in this sort of writing, just press the little 'X' at the top corner of your screen. **

**For those who are interested in reading this, I hope you enjoy!**

"Gabriella you're up in five!" yelled the backstage manager as Gabriella sat at the vanity of her dressing room. She had been staring at her reflection for what seemed like hours as she pondered how she ended up there. She had to admit, the job did pay well but it wasn't something that she thought she would end up doing. She was too smart for something like this but yet again, she felt the certain adrenaline for being seen as a sexy vixen. Yes, you guessed it…Gabriella Montez became a stripper.

She stood up from her chair and moved towards the full-length mirror to give herself one last look. She smirked with satisfaction at the view of herself in sheer black lingerie hugging her curves and her five-inch platform heels.

You can never go wrong with a heel that high when you're so petite.

She grabbed her white robe from behind her chair and placed it on as she walked out her dressing room and down the hall towards the stage, excitement running through her veins, as she was tonight's main act. She smiled more to herself as her fellow workmates encouraged her on.

"Go get 'em Gabriella!"

"Work it girl!"

"Make those dogs drool tonight Gabs!"

Gabriella waited behind the center of the curtain as her stripper name, Sofia, was being called, hearing the loud roars of the men that were anticipating her arrival. Suddenly, a slow song came on as the curtain slowly opened and she appeared on the stage, catcalls immediately being shouted.

This was what excited her most. Having men practically throw themselves at her and want her more than anything. It wasn't like back in high school where she was the math nerd or the science freak…yeah, she was _attractive_ but never seen as _sexy. _This was her personal way of getting back at those who didn't see her that way, her way of proving that she could be just as sexy as everyone else if not more.

Gabriella sauntered her way towards the runway where a pole was at the end, slowly unwrapping her robe from around herself causing whistles and dark eyes to stare at what she had to offer. The robe ever so slowly lingered down her arms as she turned around, giving the crowd her backside. Once it hit the floor, she swayed her hips in a hypnotizing manner and turned herself back around.

Her eyes suddenly landed on a man sitting at the end of the runway. She never saw him before so she knew that he was a new face around there…and she had to admit, _he was gorgeous_.

She connected her brown eyes with his blue ones, as he was her target for the night…she was going to mentally fuck him. The beat to the music began to speed up as she marched her way towards the pole that was in front of the young man. When she reached it, she grabbed it high up as her slender body spun around it all the way to the bottom, her eyes on him the whole time.

His eyes grew dark with desire as he watched her prance around in front of him. He couldn't deny the bulge that hardened in front of his pants as he watched her remove her bra and expose her bare breasts to the cool air, hardening her nipples as his mouth went completely dry. He licked his lips, wanting to be able to screw her brains out right there on that stage. He watched as her flexible body bent in ways that he didn't know possible and felt awed.

Suddenly, she knelt down in front of him, her brown gazing back at his.

His breath caught in his throat as she opened her legs and gave him a view of herself through her sheer panties. He couldn't deny that she was by far one of the sexiest things he's ever seen. He admired the way her lips pouted all the while yet smirked as she saw him staring, unable to take his eyes off of her. Her long wavy hair floundering all around with each spin she took and the way it grazed her lower back just above her bottom, making him wish that those were his fingers instead.

Her eyes were still connected with his.

He felt as though he was the only man there although he could hear the other guys shouting at her with satisfaction, but he paid that no mind since she was his only focus.

He had to get her alone…one way or another.

Before he knew it, the dance was over and the young woman in front of him blew him a kiss. She grabbed the money that was thrown on stage and picked up her robe as she disappeared behind the curtain.

Minutes later, he found himself at the bar sipping on a beer. He scanned the room to see if he saw her face through the crowd when his eyes found its victim. She appeared again from the door that was meant for employees only, this time wearing a skimpy dress. She walked around the room with another girl, a blonde who was also dressed rather sluttish…a fellow stripper.

As the women walked by the bar, he called out to her.

"Excuse me. Do you give private dances?" he asked the brunette.

Bingo. She was going to enjoy the cash flow tonight.

"Yes, I do. It's $75.00 for a session that lasts a half hour. You want in?" Gabriella asked.

"Sure…um, I'm sort of new to this whole thing so how does it work?" he asked with an embarrassed tone.

"Aw, how sweet! A first timer, huh? Well, just follow me and I'll take care of everything." She said back.

The two left the blonde as she gave lap dances to the men at the bar.

Gabriella held his hand as she led him to one of the private rooms in the back. It had red walls and red lighting throughout the room. A single chair was placed against the wall with handcuffs on either side.

"So what's your name, handsome?" she asked.

"The name's Troy…so is Sofia your real name or is that just when you're on stage?" he questioned. She giggled at his question realizing that he really was new to the stripper world.

"No, that's just my stage name…my real name is Gabriella." She answered.

"It's nice, I like it."

"Thanks. Okay, so have a seat right here in this chair. Because you're not supposed to touch me, I'm going to have to handcuff your hands to these things on both sides of the wall. Got it?" Gabriella stated firmly, letting him know that he wasn't having any control and this was all business.

"Understood." He simply replied, anxious to be able to view her body but just for his eyes. Once he agreed to those circumstances, she grabbed his wrists and handcuffed his left one beside his head and did the same with the right one on the opposite side. She took a moment to admire him. His hair was a shade of brown while his bright blue eyes contrasted. His muscled arms and chest covered in a simple white t-shirt as his lower half was covered with fitted dark blue jeans and white sneakers…simple yet he worked it well.

She was definitely going to enjoy this tonight.

Gabriella slowly undid the zipper on the back of her dress and began to move her body, noting the pleasure in his eyes. She started to make small talk with Troy, laughing on the inside that he stammered quite a bit.

"So Troy, where are you from?"

"I-I'm from New Mexico…Albuquerque actually."

"So what brings you all the way over here to Arizona?"

"My job, I j-just moved here a few m-months ago"

"Oh, that's nice. Have any friends yet?

"Uh, just the usual, you know…fellow employees and whatnot…"

"Can I be your friend?" Gabriella asked as she bent down, allowing him to view her perfectly plumped rear since she only had a thong on. She giggled as she heard him gasp at her movements.

"That would be nice…" Troy's voice hitched high in his throat as he couldn't find words to speak. He began to breathe heavily as she sat down on his lap, grinding her backside onto his erection and resting the back of her head against his left shoulder. She turned her head towards his ear and sweetly whispered to him.

"You like how that feels, Troy?"

"Oh God, you have no idea…" he answered huskily.

"Trust me, with the way you feel against me down there, I might have a slight idea…" She retorted.

Within the blink of an eye, she raised herself up and turned around to now straddle him. Gabriella slowly started to move her pelvic area against his stiff erection that was still covered through his jeans while she still had her thong on. She felt herself beginning to feel turned on as she continued at a quicker pace, breathing heavily along with him. Her stared down at her naked breast with hunger as they heaved up and down before his eyes. Troy wanted nothing more but to have those damned handcuffs removed just so he could feel her, touch her smooth glistening tanned skin. Suddenly, Gabriella stopped her movements and raised up again and urged her chest in front of his face, only centimeters separating them. She enjoyed looking at Troy's intoxicated expression as she grazed her nipples along his cheeks, over his eyes, around his nose, and reached his lips. She slide them lightly against his bottom lip and slowly moved them to his top lip, causing him to stop breathing for that second.

"Go ahead, we both know you want to…" She urged him to take her darkened area into his mouth knowing in the back of her mind that she wanted to fuck him right then and there. She let out a moan of pleasure as Troy wrapped his warm wet mouth around her breast, sucking lightly at the area. Gabriella threw her head back at the satisfaction she felt at that moment, becoming wet with every moment. She whimpered as he suddenly bit her but used his tongue to soothe it.

She couldn't help but to feel lost in the sexuality of the moment…and was loving it. She wanted more but couldn't do much since he was handcuffed and stuck to that chair, so she took it upon herself to get the satisfaction she desired.

As Troy continued working on her breast, she reached down with her right hand to her inner thighs as she clutched onto his should with her left hand. Gabriella moved the side of her thong as she slowly caressed herself, moving her index finger in between her lips as she worked it up and down her vagina. She stifled a moan as she slipped a single finger into herself, sliding it in and out.

Troy's erection grew at the sight of Gabriella playing with herself, jealous of her fingers because he wanted it to be his own. He removed his lips from her nipple and stared at the beauty in front of him…she was the _hottest_ woman that he's ever seen. The way her hair bounced as she thrust herself, her lips swollen from biting them, her eyes narrowed with a glazed look in them, her chest heaving as she breathed harshly…yes, he was in heaven just to be watching this.

It was long before Gabriella stopped her actions and surprised both herself and Troy. She kneeled in front of him and unbuttoned his jeans and moved the zipper down.

"Um, Gabriella…" Troy began to speak with a husky tone but Gabriella cut him off before he could continue.

"Shhh…don't worry, I know we both want this…"

Troy let out a whimper as she grabbed onto his thick shaft from below his boxers and brought it out. She admired his length and her eyes grew even darker at the thought of what was coming. She walked towards a supply closet that each room had and grabbed a condom from a box. Gabriella sexily walked her way back towards him and ripped the corner of the condom's wrapping open with her teeth, staring at him the whole time.

Troy slowly began to breathe as his heart pumped quickly and the blood rushed throughout his veins. She slid the condom down onto him slowly, letting him enjoy her fingertips lightly yet firmly touch him. He groaned at the pleasure and anticipated for her to satisfy them.

Gabriella hooked her index fingers to either side of her thong and pulled it down over her hips, down her thighs, over her calves and down to her ankles in a slow motion, taking her time knowing that Troy would be watching. She wanted to make him more anxious as to what they both knew was going to happen. Once she was done, she noticed how dry his lips looked and stood above him and licked his lips with the very tip of her small wet tongue.

As she hovered herself over him, she let his erection feel up and down the lips of her vagina, making him moan again as he threw his head back against the wall. Gabriella took advantage of the moment as she lowered herself onto him and placed her lips on his neck at the same time. Troy gasped at the feeling and shuddered from the goosebumps she gave him.

She was just that damn good.

And he loved every moment of it.

Gabriella began to grind her hips against his, moaning into his neck as she worked her lips on it. She suckled down onto the area as her lips caressed the spot. As her hips began to quicken its pace, so did her mouth as she began to suck down harder onto his exposed neck. Both breathing heavily as they were reaching their peeks.

She took her lips off of his neck and cut off his slight whimper as she placed her mouth over his. Their tongues fighting with one another in battle of sexual pleasure. Once Gabriella tore her lips from his, Troy repeated her previous actions and began to suck down onto her neck, surprising Gabriella with his bold action.

"Oh…my…God, Troy…" she panted as she was reaching closer to her satisfaction. As she continued thrusting herself over him, she slammed down harder each time at a quicker pace. It wasn't long before the both of them shattered into their worlds, each of them screaming out with pleasure and throwing their heads back, panting for much necessary air.

"That was…so…fucking…amazing…" Troy managed to get out in between breaths.

"I'm glad…you enjoyed…my services." Gabriella replied while still being on top of him, resting her head against his shoulder after she kissed it.

"Do you think you could uncuff me now?" the blue-eyed man asked.

"Oh yeah, sure. Sorry. Um, that will be $150.00." Gabriella said while she stood up and released the cuffs from his wrist.

"Wait…what? Why? Wasn't it $75?" he questioned confusedly.

"Well it was, but that was the price before you got the sex…" she said back as she began to dress herself.

Boy was she good at tricking men into getting more for herself. The infamous Gabriella Montez was just that damn good.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Well the title was meant to have a double meaning. It means that Gabriella just might be too much to handle and also that she comes around to be pretty expensive. I have no idea how pricing is done with those types of services…I just wrote whatever I figured it would be. By the way, If I offended any exotic dancers with this story then I'm sorry.

Anyway, this is my first oneshot and my first time writing something of this nature…I hope you guys thought it was good! REVIEW! Tell me what you thought about it since I'm curious to know if I wrote this well…thank you for reading!


End file.
